


You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Blaine, M/M, but mostly just in looks because he's sweet and kind and lovely as always just doesn't show it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has met a lot of people in his life already. Some of them stayed as his friends, some couldn't disappear not matter how much he wished for it. But he never imagined that meeting Puck's friend one night would affect him (or rather his heart) so much. klaine AU with a tiny bit of badboy!Blaine in it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is going to be my first multi-chapter ever and I apologize in advance and I promise to work really hard and write and post as often as I can. I hope you'll enjoy the ride :)
> 
> Plus sorry the first one's so short, the next ones will be longer I swear
> 
> (also I rated M for the future)

It was just another Friday evening, Kurt sat by the kitchen table, finishing his math assignment due till Monday while Finn hovered awkwardly by the doorframe.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna play with us? I don’t want you to feel left out, man. Even Puck’s bringing a friend.”

“Seriously, Finn, I’m fine. Thanks for the concern but I’d rather read a book or watch a movie, no offence. And I’d kick your butts and make it no fun for you guys anyway.”

“Sure thing, bro.”

Just when Kurt thought he got rid of his step-brother, his head appeared in the kitchen again.

“Are you really su-“

“Yes, Finn! Go!”

He heard the taller boy laughing as he walked to the door to open it for Artie and Mike.

And Kurt was honestly fine by himself. They have gone through a lot, not only he and Finn, but Kurt and all the male members of New Directions. It was his senior year and sometimes he could not believe how his life has changed since these past two years. He still felt a bit lonely but now he was not alone. He had friends and dreams for the future his 16-years-old self could not have even imagined. He was in a really good place and about to get even better.

***

Short after Artie and Mike’s arrival, he heard Sam’s cheery voice and Puck’s loud hollering. All of them yelled their hellos Kurt’s way and he smiled but didn’t leave his spot from the kitchen, nice book in front of him and a cup of tea to his right. He was so engrossed in his lecture that he didn’t hear any footsteps approaching and jumped a little, startled, when he heard someone closing the fridge and some bottles rattling. He raised his eyes at the figure now staring back at him.

“Sorry. Finn told me to help myself and bring some soda. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Kurt has never seen him before. The guy was around his age, a little on the shorter side, with wild, dark curls adoring his head and some falling into his big eyes. He was standing too far away for Kurt to properly examine the color they were, but they looked like a nice mixture of browns and greens and maybe even yellows as well. His right eyebrow was pierced, the piece of jewelry glistening in the light of the kitchen’s lamp but it didn’t make him look threatening in the slightest, if anything, only more interesting. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and dark jeans rolled up a bit, exposing his ankles.

Kurt has never seen anyone like him in Lima and couldn’t say he was unpleasantly surprised.

Only then did Kurt notice the guy was looking at him too, checking him out even, and averted his eyes to the side quickly.

“Uhm-“

“My name’s Blaine. And you must be Kurt. Finn’s brother. Right?”

“Step-brother.” was all he managed to say.

Blaine chuckled and got a better hold of the bottles.

“I’ll see you around.”

Kurt started a little bit longer at the space Blaine had just occupied before he shook his head with a frown. ‘I’ll see you around’? Wasn’t this Kurt’s house?

So this must have been Puck’s friend. Explains the attitude. Kurt knew Puck didn’t hang out with anyone without wit and a bit of real personality. That was one of the reasons why he had a soft spot for Kurt as well.

After that little encounter Kurt couldn’t focus on his book anymore. His eyes kept darting to the kitchen’s doorframe, hoping to see a head full of curls again and he listened closely to all the sounds coming from the living room, hoping to catch what Blaine sounded like beyond these few words he had spoken to Kurt.

He knew he was acting silly. It was just a boy. An interesting boy with mischievously glistening eyes and a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Plus Kurt couldn’t deny the fact that he was really easy on the eyes. Gorgeous,  even. So no one could blame him for the sudden interest he paid in Puck’s friend nor the fact that when he heard the guys started getting up and ready to leave, he stood up and marched towards them, acting as casual as he possibly could.

“Hummel! What got your pretty ass to grace us with your presence all of the sudden?”

To anyone else Puck’s words may have sounded like mocking but he was smiling at Kurt in that fond way of his. They really did grow closer over the past year, in this weird way of theirs.

“Just wanted to check on you guys, if no one is stomping angrily because they lost or-“

“Dude, that was _one time_ and they weren’t even playing fair!”

They all laughed at Finn’s desperate explanation. Kurt’s eyes darted to Blaine’s figure standing near Puck and saw him smiling as well.

“Well maybe next time you can join us and show us that you’re not only big words but actually know how to play.”

“I’ll consider the proposition.”

“Really, bro? I’ve asked you so many times and you’ve never even-“

“It’s because he liked us me better than you. Can’t really blame him.”

Puck punched Finn playfully and the taller boy stuck his tongue out and their all laughed again. Soon they were leaving, all of them waving their goodbyes.

“I’ll see you around.” Kurt said.

He didn’t address it to anyone in particular but he saw Blaine ducking his head and smiling and Kurt couldn't help but to let his lips strech in a little grin as well.


End file.
